The present invention relates to systems and methods for the construction of underground structural concrete walls.
It is often necessary to provide concrete walls below grade, for example in the construction of railroad or highway tunnels, underground parking garages, foundation walls and retaining walls. These underground walls are commonly formed by excavating a trench and pouring concrete into the trench, i.e., casting the wall in place. The physical properties of cast-in-place slurry walls tend to vary depending upon the composition of the concrete, the weather, and other variables present when the concrete is poured.